


You're a werewolf and I'm a full moon

by Queer_anarchist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, This fic will be long :), wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_anarchist/pseuds/Queer_anarchist
Summary: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. Seven years at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, what will become of these four boys and what will happen between them. Will unexpected relationships form? How will they prepare for an oncoming war? How will they deal with the “furry little problem”? What kind of mischief will these boys get into? Read to find out.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows the marauders in their seven years at Hogwarts. This is part one of a two part series. This book will have slow updates due to my co-authors and my busy schedules. Extreme slow burn for wolfstar. The book will start when they are eleven so don’t expect any romance for a while.
> 
> TW: there will be mentions of abuse and neglect throughout this story.

Sirius

“I know you're upset but I have to go.” Sirius had said to his younger brother, Regulus. 

“I don’t want you to go, I’ll miss you too much.” Regulus responded as he clung onto Sirius trousers.

“Reggie I’ll write to you every week I promise.” He had said, even though it hadn’t turned out that way.

Regulus nodded and eventually let go of Sirius trousers with hesitation. “I hope you have a good first year at school brother.” He said softly as he walked back towards their parents. 

Sirius looked at his mother and father with a stoic face. “Goodbye Father, Mother, I will write to you once we are sorted into our houses.” he said to them in a quiet voice. His parents had nothing much to say to that, not until he felt his mother grab his arm.

“If you do anything to tarnish the black family name or make any mistakes at school that makes us look bad, I will have Narcissa write to me, I will always find out.” His mother, Walburga Black, all but spat at him. All Sirius could do was look down at his shoes and mutter out a quiet ‘yes ma’am.’

He swiftly turned around so his parents couldn’t see his face and made his way over to the train, his luggage was there waiting for him. He was scared of so many things and his parents did nothing to make him feel any better. He just hoped today went well. Bordering the train and trying to find an empty compartment was horrible, he could sit with his cousin Cissy but he knew she didn’t want him around. He eventually found one with a single boy in it and put on a nice smile. 

“Hello there, my name is Sirius Black, do you mind if I sit here with you?” he asked the other boy. The boy in question had dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin. A pair of slightly round glasses sat on his face accompanied by a smile of his own. 

“Of course you can! My names James Potter. Are you in your first year too?” James had asked Sirius. Sirius knew the last name Potter. They were another pureblood family like him, but his parents didn't like them as much because they associated themselves with ‘muggle born’ wizards, like that actually mattered. 

“That I am James.” Sirius responded as he threw himself down on the bench in front of James. James had let out a laugh at Sirius’s antics. The two boys had begun to animatedly talk to each other about small things that kept their attention, sometimes it was quidditch and other times it was classes they were excited for. All of a sudden the door to the cart they were in opened and in came another young boy with plain blond hair and a bit of a heavier build than James or Sirius. James perked up a bit and smiled at the other boy before he patted a spot on the bench next to him with his hand. 

“Sirius, this is Peter Pettigrew, a friend of mine!” James had said to him. Sirius knew the Pettigrew family, he had heard his family talking about them in the past. Sirius smiled and nodded a simple hello to the boy before he and James went back to talking about random things again. All three boys continued talking to each other before they felt the train begin to move. There was no need to really react to it but it did make Sirius feel a bit more giddy inside. 

After what felt to be about thirty minutes there was a small, quiet, knock at the door. It slowly opened and there was a shy looking boy standing there. He had sandy brown hair and baggy looking clothing, his face also seemed to hold a few scars on his face that Sirius wondered where they came from. He was asking if he could join them in their cart since he was having a hard time finding one that was empty. Obviously the boys had agreed.

“Hello I’m Sirius Black, this is James Potter and Peter pettigrew.” Sirius had told the boy simply.

“Hi, I’m Remus Lupin.” The boy responded with a soft smile before he began reading a worn looking book. Sirius didn’t really know the Lupin name so he must have a muggle parent or something, but that didn’t bother Sirius. Sirius was curious as to what the book was called and what it was about but he didn’t want to bother Remus. His parents never really let him touch anything that was made by muggles but he always found the stuff so fascinating. 

The train ride wasn’t bad with the other three boys and Sirius, for the first time in a long time, felt happy. He really hoped they could all stay friends even if they were sorted into different houses. He knew that like the rest of the family he’d probably be sorted into Slytherin no matter how much he knew he would hate it. For the millionth time in his life he hopped that he wouldn’t turn out to be like the rest of the Black family. 

Before the four boys knew it they finally arrived at Hogwarts. All of them were bouncing with excitement and nerves but Sirius was dreading the sorting. He knew that if he wasn’t out into Slytherin that his family would be even more disappointed in him then they already were and he really didn’t need that happening. The introduction into the school was done by a woman named Minerva McGonagall, who was a professor. 

Sirius looked at his first real friends and said, “Well lads I hope that we can still be friends even if we're put into different houses.” The other boys nodded solemnly but smiled nonetheless. 

The names felt to be going too fast as they got to Sirius last name. When he heard his name being called he froze and just stared at the chair with the hat on it before he made his way to it slowly. He was so scared that he felt himself stop breathing as he sat down on the chair. McGonagall gave him a small smile, for what he assumed was recurrence. 

“Hm a Black I see.” Spoke the hat to Sirius. This was it he thought. He was going to be shoved into a house he felt he didn’t belong. He couldn't help when his breathing began to swallow and his heart began to race. 

“Calm down boy, you don’t seem to be much of a Slytherin now do you.” The hat said simply with little to no enthusiasm. “Ah I see you don’t think like the other blacks, I shall put you in GRYFFINDOR!” Said the hat called loudly. 

Sirius swears he almost began crying on the spot. He didn’t know whether he was happy or sad about his placement. Gryffindor. He wasn’t in Slytherin like his family expected. They were for sure going to be upset about this. He slowly got off of the chair as he listened to the Gryffindor table slowly clap for him. He looked over at the Slytherin table to see his cousin, Cissy, glaring at him through her cold blue eyes. 

The rest of the sorting was a bit of a blur when it came to Sirius. After Sirius, Remus was up and he too was sorted into Gryffindor. Then there was Petter and James and just like that they were all together once again. Sirius still couldn't understand how he had been put into Gryffindor and he knew how disappointed his family would be once they heard the news but, he didn’t want to think about that right now. He was with his friends and in a house he could have only dreamed of as a child.


	2. A secret kept (ch. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus' for his way to Hogwarts and he meets some unlikely friends on the way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how late this is! Me and my co-author have been quite busy and I just now got the time to go through and edit this before I was able to post it. Anyways I hope you're able to enjoy this chapter as much as I did while I was writing it!!

Remus

He was nervous. Oh so very nervous. He didn’t think this would happen. Ever since he was five years old he was told that he wouldn’t be able to attend Hogwarts, but here he is, standing on platform 9 and three quarters. Dumbldore coming to his house and telling him he would be able to attend Hogwarts was a dream come true. He knew his parents were anxious of having him attend due to his… situation, but he was determined to make this work. Maybe he’d finally have a, somewhat, normal life. 

“Are you sure you have everything you need dear?” He heard his mother ask. He turned to her with a smile and nodded. His mom, Hope Lyall, was a muggle but did everything in her power to help her son with what he was going through. Now his dad on the other hand was a different story. His father wasn’t outright mean to him or anything but after he was bitten their relationship changed. 

“I’m positive I have everything mom but if i find something missing when I get to Hogwarts I’ll make sure to owl you.” He said in hopes his mom would stop worrying a bit. He could hear everyone else around him boarding the train and he knew soon he would half to. He turned away from his parents slightly and grabbed his cart.

“I think I best get going,” he said quietly so his parents couldn’t hear the sadness in his voice. This was going to be hard. He’d never been away from his parents for long ever since the accident. His mom quickly gave him a tight hug and his father gave him a light pat on the back. He smiled at the both of them and made his way to the train. 

He gave his luggage to the person who was taking everyone else's. Once he was on the train he began going through the cars to find a cart to sit in. This task was easier said than done, like most things in his life. Most of them seemed to be full of other kids. Some of them were older and others seemed to be around his age. He wasn’t known for speaking up so this was also a difficult task for him. Finally after what seemed like hours of searching, he found a cart that only had three other boys. 

Before he even thought about knocking on the cart door he began to panic. There was no reason for this panic but it was hard for him not to. What if he doesn't like him? What if they think they're weird? So many things could go wrong in this situation. Before he could think of what else could go wrong he knocked on the cart door and opened it.

“Do you mind if I sit with you guys?” He asked simply, nice, but simple. The other boys agreed with a nod of their heads and he made his way inside to sit down with them. The one boy, who was named Sirius Black, had introduced him to the others who went by the names of James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Remus nodded at them with a smile and sat down next to the boy named Sirius to read his book. 

The train ride was a simple affair and most of the time spent was listening to the other boys talk, about things he didn’t really care about, and reading his book. The book he was currently reading was ‘Lord of the Flies,’ his mom had bought it for his birthday when he was younger and he could never seem to get enough of it. 

Soon he felt the train come to a stop and he put his book away. He looked around at the other boys and could see how nervous yet excited they were about getting sorted into their houses, he could feel the same. James seemed determined to be in Gryffindor, Peter didn’t seem to care and Sirius seemed to expect to be placed in Slytherin. To Remus he expected to be placed in Ravenclaw, since they were known for their smarts and excessive studying. 

“Well lads I hope that we can still be friends even if we're put into different houses.” He heard Sirius say to them. They all nodded solemnly but he smiled at them, as a sort of promise to still be friends with them. At least he hoped they would continue to be friends. 

Sirius was the first to go out of the four of us and was sitting there for quite awhile before the hat finally announced that he was to be put into Gryffindor, that was a shock to a lot of people including Sirius. After more first years went it was finally time for Remus to go. He was as ready for the sorting as he could ever be. He quickly made his way up to the seat with his head down. As he was sitting Professor Mcgonagall placed the hat on his head with an encouraging smile. 

“Hmmmm a werewolf I see,” said the hat plainly. Remus froze up instinctively. “You're worrying as badly as the other boy, Black, do not worry I won’t be telling anyone… GRYFFINDOR!!!” The hat shouted and everyone began to cheer. 

Remus smiled and made his way over to the Gryffindor table to sit down next to Sirius who was very focused on the table. Remus gave him a light tap on the back with a smile. Shortly after James and Peter had joined the other two boys, which to all of them was a relief. This was going to be a good seven years for Remus, he could feel it.


End file.
